Please Help Me
by tessanoelle97
Summary: A different type of fanfic. One about Marshall and a witness named Stella. Things are alright at first, but then they go completely bad. Will he be able to help her survive it? *I don't own IPS*  TRIGGER WARNING
1. Meeting

**(This idea came to me yesterday and haven't been able to get it out of my mind since. It's going to be a little different than other In Plain Sight fanfics, focusing on Marshall with a witness. BTW, the first few parts of the story are going to take part while Mary is on maternity leave. Hope you enjoy the story..reviews/suggestions welcome! **

**Love,**

**tessa)**

It had been three weeks since Mary had given birth to a baby girl that she had later given up for adoption. Mary was at home resting, and that ment Marshall had twice as much work to do.

It was an ordinary day when Marshall came into the office. After he set his bag down, Marshall gave a quick look into the conference room where he saw a young brunette woman sitting at the table. Since he had no idea who she was, Marshall walked into Stan's office. Stan was looking at his computer. Marshall said,

"Morning, Stan. Who's the girl?" Stan replied,

"Her name is Stella McKale, formally Stella Carlisle. She just finished her testimony in a murder trial back east and the feds decided to move her for safety, so she ended up here. Since Mary is out on leave for a while, Stella is now your witness. Good luck."

Stan handed Marshall Stella's file, and he exited the office. He looked at it for while. Once he was done reading, he closed the file and walked into the conference room. Stella did not make any eye contact when Marshall walked in.

"Hello Stella. I'm Marshall Mann. I'll be the inspector on your case." Stella gave a polite nod.

"I know you've been through this before, but I have to go through the MOU again just to make sure you are up to date. Once we are done here, we can drive to you the apartment you will be living in. Okay?"

Stella again gave a polite nod. It took a while for Marshall to go over the MOU, but when it was finally over. Marshall and Stella left the office and drove to an apartment building near the office.

Once they arrived, Marshall and Stella got into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. Once they got t up to the floor, they walked to a door numbered 325.

Marshall unlocked the door and let Stella in. She walked in slowly and found a light switch and turned it on. It was a small two bedroom apartment, big enough for Stella. Marshall said,

"This is where your going to be living. The kitchen is right here and the bedrooms and bathrooms are down the hall. If you need anything you can call day or night, okay?" Stella nodded. Marshall went to the front door and exited.

He thought to himself,

"What's up with my witness?" He thought this because Stella had barely spoken to him since they met.

Stella went to bed soon after she arrived. She hoped to wake up in the morning, hopefully ready to begin her new life.

**(Sorry about this part being so corny. I just couldn't dive in to my idea in the first chapter. The plot will develop don't worry...and it will be great.)**


	2. Discovery

_Two months later..._

It had been two months since Stella came to Albuquerque. Marshall had only heard from her twice in that time, and it wasn't voluntary, he had called her, and he had only seen her one other time.

Marshall was wondering why Stella was being so quiet with him. Was it because she was still unsettled about another move or was it something else?

Marshall walked into work one morning, hoping this would be the day he heard from Stella. Once he had checked his voicemail and there wasn't anything on there, he stormed into Stan's office. He said,

"Stan, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have only seen Stella twice, and haven't talked to her. She doesn't answer my calls and she doesn't call me. Is that because she is still on edge about the move or is there something else going on?"

Stan replied,

"I really don't know, Marshall. I mean some witnesses take a while to come around but never this long. Maybe there is something else going on. Go and do a suprise visit, and talk to her."

"Okay."

Marshall exited Stan's office and sat down at his desk. He thought to himself how he was going to approach Stella. He decided he was going to go to her apartment tonight.

_A few hours later..._

Marshall was finally done with work on on his was to Stella's apartment. When he arrived, he gave a couple knocks on the door. Stella heard this and came to the door. She opened it and said,

"Marshall, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you, may I come in?"

"I don't know if this is the best time, my boyfriend is coming over for dinner soon, he really doesn't like it to be late."

Those words troubled Marshall.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, just a couple minutes."

"Fine"

Marshall walked in, Stella crossed her arms, that's when Marshall noticed the brace on Stella's left hand and bruises on the other.

Marshall said,

"Stella, what are those?"

Just after he said that there was a knock at the door,

"That must be my boyfriend." Stella had completely ignored Marshall's question. Stella's boyfriend walked in and said,

"Stella, who is this?"

"Just a friend, he's leaving now." Marshall exited, not getting any answers.

So that's why she hasn't called, it's the boyfriend.

Right after Marshall left, Stella's boyfriend went into another rage. He began hitting and punching her, because of the fact someone HE didn't know was hanging out with her.


	3. Oh No

Marshall went straight back to the office after visting Stella, hoping Stan was still there so he could talk to him.

When he walked through the doors, he saw Stan sitting at his desk, writing. Marshall thought to himself,

"Thank god." He entered the office. Stan could tell something was troubling Marshall just by the look on his face. He said,

"Marshall, what's wrong? Did you go and see Stella?" Marshall replied,

"Yes, I went and saw her, and it was not good. She wouldn't even let me in at first, but then she did. When I began talking, she crossed her arms and that's when I noticed. She had a brace on her left hand and bruises on the other. The way she was moving looked like she was in pain. Also, something she said troubled me, she said her boyfriend didn't like dinner to be late. Then after that the boyfriend walks in, looks at her, asks who I am, and then she forces me to leave. Stan...I think the boyfriend may be abusing Stella."

Stan had a look of worry on his face, he said,

"That's what it sounds like. Before you go back over there, look into Stella's movements, see if you can get a name on the boyfriend." Marshall replied,

"Okay"

Marshall walked back to his desk and turned his computer on. When he was going through Stella's movements, he didn't find a lot. That told him the boyfriend was being more controlling than he thought. Then he looked into her phone records trying to get a name. There weren't a lot, but he did get a name.

"Devan Montgomery."

He searched that name and didn't find a criminal record, only a driver's license. Marshall decided to run just the photo and see what comes up. A few minutes later, another name popped up.

"Devan McCallister."

This name told a whole different story. When Marshall ran McCallister, a criminal record came up, one with four domestic violence arrests on it. A wave of worry went through Marshall's body. He printed the record out and ran into Stan's office. He said,

"Stan, I found the boyfriend. Devan McCallister, four domestic violence arrests." He handed the record to Stan. Stan's face went white.

"You've got your proof, now go." Marshall ran out of the office, to his desk, grabbed his gun and ran out of the building into his car. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Marshall practically broke every speed limit on the way to Stella's apartment. He parked the car in front of the building. Marshall didn't even take the elevator, he just ran up the stairs. Once he got to Stella's door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Stella...Stella?" he shouted. No one answered.

**(Cliffhanger...dun dun dun)**


	4. It's Bad

"Stella...Stella?"

Marshall kept knocking on the door, but no one answered. Marshall finally got fed up enough where he just kicked down the door. What he saw was horribled. The apartment was a total mess, but that wasn't the worse part. There was blood on the floor and a little on the wall. Marshall also noticed the clothes Stella was wearing when he saw her were scattered around the place. There was still no sign of Stella.

Marshall checked the bedrooms, nothing. Then he noticed the bathroom door was closed, but not locked. He opened thed oor and what he saw scared him to death.

He saw Stella cowered in a corner, only wearing a towel. Marshall tried to approach her but she tried to get away from him. Stella said,

"Marshall...he...he.." She couldn't even finish a sentence.

Marshall knew what she was going to say. Marshall said,

"Is it okay if I help you up, we need to get you to a hospital."

He said that because Stella was covered in cuts and bruises. Stella nodded.

Marshall help Stella up off of the floor. He took of his coat and put it around her shoulders. They walked out of the aparment, Marshall had his arm around Stella, trying to give her some support.

When they were walking down the stairs, Stella began to wince, as if she was in pain. Marshall said,

"Are you alright?"

"I..I..don't know. I''m...I'm..having trouble walking."

Marshall scooped up Stella and carried her down the stairs, she then began to cry.

He practically ran down the stairs. As soon as he put Stella in the back of the car, he got in the driver's seat and floored it. Marshall whipped out his phone and called Stan. He said,

"Stan, I've got Stella. It's really bad." Stan told him to take her to the hospital and that he would meet them there.

Marshall drove to the hospital in record time. Once he got there, he got Stella out of the back and ran inside. Stella was then taken by some doctors and nurses. They rushed her away. Not five minutes later, Marshall saw Stan run through the ER doors and over to Marshall. Marshall said,

"Stan it's bad.."


	5. Exam

It had only been an hour since Marshall had brought Stella to the hospital. He and Stan were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Twenty minutes later, a doctor emerged from behind the ER doors and looked at Marshall and motioned for him to follow him. Once they were behind the doors, the doctor spoke first. He said,

"Miss McKale is doing okay, physically at least. Her wrist is broken and she has several cuts and bruises all over her. One thing I wanted to mention was she is refusing to have a rape kit done. With the way she looked when your brought her in, I thought it be wise we do it, but she won't let us. Can you talk to her?"

"Sure" Marshall nodded. The doctor said,

"Her room is down the hall, 315. I'll wait here."

Marshall walked down the hall towards Stella's room. When he walked in he saw her on the bed, rolled over on her side, crying into a pillow. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down in it. He said,

"Stella, it's me Marshall." She ignored him.

"I know today has been difficult for you. What happened never should have happened. The doctors need to examine you, that's the only way we can convict him."

Stella turned over and said,

"I don't trust them. I trusted Devan and look at what happened. How am I supposed to trust some people I don't even know?"

Marshall replied,

"I know, I know, but you need to do it. Would you feel okay if I was in the room and monitored the exam? I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me to see."

Stella said,

"Fine."

Marshall got up and walked out. He found the doctor and said,

"She finally consented to the exam. I'm going to be in there, to monitor it. That was the only way I could get her to consent."

The doctor nodded. They both walked back into Stella's room. Marshall helped Stella into a wheelchair.

Marshall wheeled her down the hallway into a large exam room. The doctor instructed her to lie on an exam table and to put her feet into the stirrups. Marshall turned his back while the doctor covered Stella's legs with a large blue sheet.

Once she was covered, Marshall walked back to Stella's side. As the doctor was beginning the exam, Marshall said,

"Tell me what happened." Stella said,

"We met not soon after I came here. For the first month, he was a great guy, treating me with love and respect. Then things started to change, he became controlling at first, then he began hitting me. That's why I had the wrist brace and the bruises. I would've called you, but I couldn't,he checks my phone. When you came over that night, I was going to say something, but then Devan came early. After you left, he got extremely upset for having someone he didn't know inside the house. He threw me into the wall and I fell to the floor. When I was down, he still kept beating on me. I tried to run, but he was quicker. He took that as a sign of me disrespecting him and he said I had to pay. He pinned me to the floor and ripped my clothes off. He took his fist...and...over and over again. It hurt so much. Then he took off his...then he...I was in so much pain. After he finished, I was on the floor, unable to move. Devan came back with a coat hanger, he said,

Something to remember me by. He took the hanger to my stomach and carved the words "Remember Me DM". After that he just left. I was still on the floor. I layed there for a little while then I crawled my way into the bathroom, and covered myself with a towel. Then not long after you showed up."

At this point, Stella had broken down into tears. Marshall held her hand. The doctor said,

"Miss McKale, I need to examine your abdomen, to check for infection at light of what you just said." Marshall said,

"Stella would you like me to stay?" She said,

"Please."

The doctor kept Stella's legs covered, and lifted up the gown to her stomach could be seen. Marshall couldn't believe what he saw, the words "Remember Me DM" were scribbled into her stomach.

After the doctor was finished looking at Stella's stomach, the exam was over. Marshall put her back in the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room and put her into the bed.

Stella fell asleep soon after that. As soon as she was, Marshall went out to find Stan. He was still in the same chair as he was when Marshall had left.

Marshall pulled Stan aside and explained the whole thing.

After he was done, Marshall said,

"Is she going to make it through this?"


	6. Unable

Stella was in the hospital for four days was when the doctors decided to release her. Marshall went to give Stella the news. He walked into Stella's room with a bag of clothes in his hand. Stella was on the bed on her side straing at the wall, silent. Marshall sat in the chair next to the bed, he said,

"Stella, the doctors say you are well enough to go home now." She said,

"Great, so I can just get hurt again?" Marshall replied,

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Besides, Devan's in jail. He can't hurt you anymore."

Stella nodded her head, a lone tear streaming down hear face.

"Okay."

"I brought you some clothes, I'll step out." Marshall got up and walked out of the room, he stood outside with his back to the door.

**(Stella's POV)**

I'm finally alone. I can't believe it's time to go.

Marshall left a bag of clothes on the chair where he sat. The bag has a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved deep blue shirt, a black cardigan, black ballet flats, a bra, and a pair of underwear. I got out of the bed first, walked over to the curtain in front of the door and pulled it. Then I walked back over to the bag and layed them out on the bed. I started to try to take the gown off but I couldn't because of my hand.

**(Normal POV)**

"Marshall?" Stella called from inside to room.

Marshall rushed in,

"Stella what's wrong?"

"I can't get this gown off because of my hand."

"Okay, do you want me to help you?"

"I need it."

"Okay"

Marshall stepped behind Stella and began to untie the gown, Stella tensed up. Once it was untied, he grabbed a blanket and held it in front of him. He said,

"You can get dressed now, if you need help I'm right here."

Stella was able to get the underwear, pants, and bra on by herself. She then said,

"Marshall I need help. I can't get my shirt on."

"Okay. I'll help you."

Marshall put the blanket on the bed and then grabbed the shirt for Stella. When he looked at her, he could see Stella putting her hand on her stomach, trying to cover the letters. He also saw all the bruises and cuts that covered her body. Marshall said,

"Can you raise your arms?"

"I'll try."

Stella removed her arms from her abdomen as she slowly raised them above her head. He then saw the sketchy letters that covered her abdomen. Marshall slipped the shirt over her and pulled it down. Marshall then helped her put the sweater on.

Stella slipped on the ballet flats. Then she attempted to leave the room. Marshall said,

"You have to leave in a wheelchair, hospital policy."

Stella rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair. Marshall pushed her out of the room, and towards the hospital exit. When Marshall wheeled Stella past Stan, she didn't even make any eye contact with him.

Once they reached the car parked outside the hospital, Marshall helped Stella into the back of the SUV. She laid down and cried. Marshall closed the door.

Marshall turned around to talk to Stan, as he was just walking out of the hospital doors. Marshall said,

"Stan, is it okay if I stay with here for a few days?"

"Yes. Let me know if you need anything."

Stan walked away toward his car.

Marshall then got into the car and looked back at Stella, who was laying down facing the opposite way. He started the car and drove to her apartment building. Once they reached the building, Stella began to tense up. Marshall noticed this. He helped her get out of the car and up to her apartment.

Once they got up there, Stella said to Marshall

"Take the couch."

She knew Marshall didn't plan on leaving. As soon as Marshall turned around, Stella ran to the bathroom and she started getting sick.

Marshall ran to the door and opened it. He saw Stella kneeled over the toilet. He knelt next to her and pulled her hair back, and put a hand on her back to steady her.

Once she was done, she mumbled the words

"I'm...ss...orry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I...ff...eel...dizzy."

Marshall picked Stella up and carried her into her room and put her on the bed. Stella immediately fell asleep. Marshall walked away, towards the living room.

He collapsed on the couch, as it was a tiring day for him too.

He fell asleep, hoping to himself Stella would begin to heal.


	7. Screams

Marshall woke up at around 1:30 to screams coming from Stella's room. He got up and ran. When he opened the door he saw Stella sitting up, screaming, clutching her chest. Marshall went up to Stella put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. He kept saying,

"Breathe, breathe. It's not real."

She began to hyperventalate even more, so she put her head against Marshall's chest. He took her in his arms, and began rubbing her back. Marshall soothingly said,

"Breathe. It's alright."

It took a while but Stella eventually calmed down and finally fell back asleep. Marshall decided to got back to the couch now that she was doing somewhat okay.

Stella only woke up twice more that night.

At around 8:45, Marshall woke up to check on Stella, she was still asleep.

He decided to make some breakfast for her, trying to get her to eat. Once he was done cooking, he set the food on the table.

Stella finally got up, but she went straight to the couch and didn't even look at Marshall. He said,

"Stella, your really need to eat something."

She ignored him, she didn't even make any eye contact with him. Marshall knew that she might act like this. He walked away into one of the bedrooms to make a phone call to Dr Finkel, the resident psychologist. Marshall said,

"Dr Finkel, I need you to look at one of my witnesses, Stella McKale. Something happened and she needs to talk to someone, preferably a woman."

Finkel replied,

"Sure, bring her to the office at 10:30." Marshall hung up.

He went back over to Stella and said to her,

"Stella you need to talk to someone. Come on"

"Marshall, I don't want to keep reliving it. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"I know you do, but talking about it is part of the recovery process."

"Fine"

Stella got up and went into her room. An hour later, after both of them were ready, Marshall and Stella left to go to the WITSEC office. She was silent the entire drive there.

Once they arrived, Marshall saw that Dr Finkel was in the conference room. Marshall motioned for Stella to follow him into the room.

Marshall said,

"Stella this is Dr Finkel."

Stella sat down without making eye contact with either of them. Marshall said,

"Dr Finkel, would you like me to stay?"

"You can if you would like" Marshall decided to stay.

**(The therapy session will take place in the next chapter)**


	8. Session

"Dr Finkel would you like me to stay?"

Marshall decided to stay, just to comfort Stella. He and Dr Finkel sat there silent, waiting for Stella to speak, but she didnt. Dr Finkel said,

"Stella, what happened to you?"

She still stayed silent, Dr Finkel spoke again

"Talking about it is part of the recovery process. So..."

Marshall and Dr Finkel looked at Stella, who started to tear up. She shot out of her chair, she said

"You know what I'm not going to talk about it. It's NEVER going to get easier. You know why? Because I have a constant reminder of what he did to me...I'm NEVER going to be able to forget it."

Stella ran out of the room and toward the bathroom. She locked herself in there. Marshall looked at Dr Finkel, he said

"That's what I was talking about. Tell me, could this be post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"To tell you the truth, yes it's possible. She needs to talk about whatever happened, otherwise it's going to get worse."

Marshall shook his head.

"Marshall, could you give me some background and then go find her, we are trying to go and talk to her again."

Marshall explained to her what had happened in Stella's apartment, the beating and the rape. Then he explained what Devan had done afterward.

Dr Finkel had a look of shock on her face, she was frightened at what he had said.

She sat down and said,

"Go find Stella."

Marshall went to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He could hear Stella crying inside the bathroom. He said, (in a soft tone),

"Stella, please come out. I know this is hard for you, it would be for anyone. Talking about it is the only way it's going to get any better. If you don't, it's only going to get worse. Please."

Stella got up and unlocked the door. When she opened it, Marshall could see that she was visibly upset. He also looked at the bruises that she had. He felt so bad for the woman standing in front of him.

Marshall led Stella back into the conference room, he sat down next to her, just in case. Dr Finkel said,

"If you feel comfortable now, please tell us what happened."

Stella finally spoke. She said,

"I..was...attacked in my apartment. My boyfriend was upset with me, so he threw me against a wall, and I fell to the ground. He still didn't like that. He continued beating on me. I tried to get up and run...but I couldn't. So he pinned me to the ground and ripped my clothes off. I tried to fight him off, but it didn't work. Then he took hid fist...it hurt so much but he just gave me this evil smile while he did it. Then he took of his pants and...it still hurt so much. He kept saying these evil things to me. When he got off of me, I finally thought it was over, but then he came back, this time with a coat hanger. He knelt over me and said, "A little something to remember me by", then he took the coat hanger to my stomach...it literally felt like I was being ripped open."

Stella then broke down into tears, she cried into Marshall's chest. Dr Finkel looked at him, Marshall knew this wasn't good. After Stella had calmed down a little, he and Dr Finkel stepped out to talk. Dr Finkel said,

"She needs help. Not only does she have emotional trauma, but physical trauma that is never going to go away."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Just be there for her, she is going to need it."

Marshall looked back at Stella, who was still crying her eyes out.

He wondered to himself,

"Is she ever going to get better?"


	9. Sick

_It had been 10 weeks since Stella's assault, she seemed to be doing better, not much, but better than she was. Mary hasn't come off of maternity leave yet._

**(10 Weeks later)**

Stella had been doing okay since that fateful night, but she still had the nightmares. Marshall and Dr Finkel had been trying to help her overcome the aftermath of the assault.

One morning, Marshall was supposed to have a meeting with Stella. She said she would drive herself. The meeting was supposed to be at 9, but she never showed up. Marshall called her a few times but nothing happened. He walked into Stan's office he said,

"Stan, I can't get a hold of Stella. I was supposed to be meeting with her this morning. Do you mind if I go over there?"

"Sure"

Marshall immediately left and rushed over to Stella's apartment. The door was unlocked, so he just went in. The apartment was somewhat put together. All of a sudden he heard something coming from the bathroom, it sounded like someone getting sick.

Marshall went over to the bathroom door and knocked. All he heard was the sound of someone throwing up. He opened the door. Stella was over the toilet, violently throwing up. She didn't even notice Marshall standing there.

Marshall knelt down next to her. He moved her hair out of the way and put a hand on her back. After she finally stopped getting sick, Stella moved away from the toilet and sat against the tub. She said,

"This has been happening everyday for the past 5 days. I don't know what's wrong with me. This only happens in the morning."

Marshall had a hunch, but he didnt want to say anything. He said,

"Are you late?"

"Yes, I think so."

A wave of worry went through Marshall...he suddenly knew what was wrong with Stella. He said,

"Come on, I'm taking you to a doctor."

Marshall helped Stella up of the floor. This time they took the elevator so Stella didn't have to walk.

Once they got down to the car, Marshall put Stella in the back of the car and drove to the hospital.

They arrived not a short time later, Marshall put Stella into a chair and he went to find Dr Wilk to see if he could do a blood test on Stella. He found her in about a minute. He said,

"Hey, doc I need a blood test on someone. Just quick...we need confirmation on something."

Dr Wilk agreed.

Marshall went and got Stella and brought her back into the exam room. Dr Wilk introduced herself to Stella and explained what she was going to do. Stella still felt sick, so she just nodded.

The blood test took only a short time, so after Dr Wilk was done drawing blood, they just sat in there and waited for the tests. Stella spoke,

"Marshall, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, let's just see what Dr Wilk says."

An hour later, Dr Wilk came in. She said,

"We did find something on the panel, but I would like to do an ultrasound to confirm."

"Okay"

Stella said. She laid down on the exam table, Dr Wilk pulled up her shirt, they all looked at the letters, Stella began to cry. Marshall held her hand for comfort. Dr Wilk pulled up an ultrasound machine. She had a bottle in her hand. She said,

"This may be a little cold."

Dr Wilk squirted some gel on Stella's stomach, and then placed the ultrasound wand on it. Stella heard a few flickers and she knew. Less than a minute later, there was an image on the screen. Dr Wilk said,

"Just what I thought. Congratulations, Miss McKale you are pregnant, about 10 weeks I would say."

Stella sat up, with tears in her eyes. Dr Wilk said,

"I'll leave you alone. Here's a picture of your baby." She handed Stella the sonogram photo and walked out.

Stella began to sob, she was carrying her rapist's child. Marshall asked,

"What are you going to do?"

"I wasn't planning on this. To be honest, I didn't really want this to happen like this. I'm not going to punish this innocent child for something it's father did. I do have one question, will you be there with me...when the baby's born?"

"I will be wherever you want me to be."

Marshall was happy that Stella finally was starting to get better from this horrible tragedy. They walked out of the exam room.

Stella had a big smile on her face as she looked at the sonogram of her child-to-be.


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**(22 weeks pregnant)**

Stella was now 22 weeks pregnant. She had made some vast improvements in the last 3 months. Since she had her baby to focus on, Stella was less focused on the assault.

At 22 weeks, Stella was going to find out the gender of her baby, but she had one problem: she couldn't fit behind the wheel of her car. So she called Marshall to bring her to the doctor's office.

On the morning of the appointment, Stella was seething with anticipation.

Marshall came and picked her up right on time. Once they were in the car, Marshall said,

"What do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

"I think it's a girl...but I could be wrong."

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Sure"

"From they way you are carrying, I think you are having a girl."

Stella smiled. Five minutes later, they pulled into the office parking lot. Stella walked in and checked in at the front desk.

Ten minutes later, Stella was called into the office. She said,

"Marshall would you like to come?"

"Sure"

They walked into the exam room, Marshall sat in the chair next to the exam table. The doctor began by asking questions about any concerns Stella had about her pregnancy. After that, Stella was instructed to lay down on the exam table. The doctor then began the ultrasound.

After about two minutes the doctor said,

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Sure" Stella looked at Marshall and smiled.

"Congratulations, you are having a girl."

Smiles were on everyone's face.

"Congratualtions, you are having a girl."

Stella said, with a shocked tone,

"Um..you said that already."

"You are having two girls...see."

The doctor pointed to the screen. Sure enough, there were two babies on the screen.

Stella couldn't believe it, she was blessed with not one, but two beautiful baby girls. Five minutes later, Stella was able to sit up. The doctor printed a sonogram, one of each baby. The doctor then walked out.

Stella said,

"Wow."

She handed one sonogram to Marshall. A big smile ran across his face.

A short while later, they left the doctor's office.

On the way home, Stella and Marshall talked about the twins.

Marshall decided to drive Stella do the WITSEC office to tell Stan the news, partly because he knew where they were going that morning.

As soon as they arrived, Marhshall led Stella into Stan's office. He said,

"So boy, girl?"

"Actually, girls. It's twins."

Stan came up and gave Stella a big hug and said,

"Congratulations."

The energy in the room instantly lifted, because there were two new lives they were going to be blessed with.


	11. Party

**(29 Weeks pregnant)**

Stella was now 29 weeks pregnant. She was getting ready for the twins arrival. She had converted the 2nd bedroom in her apartment to a nursery.

Stella had put two white cribs in there, and since she couldn't be exposed to paint, Marshall painted the walls a nice light pink.

Mary, Marshall and Stan had decided to throw Stella a surprise baby shower, since she didn't have any friends.

Marshall drove over to Stella's apartment the morning of the shower. When he had arrived, Stella was in the nursery so it took her a while to get to the door.

She had opened the door, she had been shocked to see Marshall standing there. Stella said,

"Marshall, what are you doing here?"

"We need you at the office for something, can you come with me?"

"Okay." Stella grabbed her purse and then they left.

When they got to the office, the lights were off. Marshall flipped on the lights, everyone said

"Congratulations Stella!"

Stella began laughing.

"Thank you so much."

Everyone went into the conference room where they cut a cake with two pink bears on it. The chatter in the room was all about the twins. Then Marshall said,

"We have some stuff for you. This one's from Stan."

The package read,

"To Stella and the Girls, love Grandpa Stan."

The bag contained four packages of diapers, four packages of wipes and two pink teddy bears.

"Thank you" Stella said

"This one's from Mary."

The tag read,

"To Stella and my future nieces, love Aunt Mary."

The bag had in it more packages of diapers and wipes, two pink fleece blankets, and four pink outfits.

"Thank you" Stella again said.

"The last one's from me."

The tag on the bag read,

"To Stella and my future geniuses, love Uncle Marshall."

This bag had two pink outfits, two packages of diapers and wipes, and lastly the copies of the 22 week sonograms, each in a seperate pink frame.

"Thank you, all of you for the support the last 8 months, I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of you."

They all nodded and gave Stella a smile. She then said,

"They are kicking, you guys want to feel?"

They all came up and put a hand on her stomach. They could feel the twins kicking.

It was a magical moment for everyone.


	12. Hold

**(37 weeks pregnant.)**

Stella was now 37 weeks pregnant. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

One morning, Stella woke up with moderate back pain, which she thought was from being almost overdue, which was actually the early stages of labor but she didn't know it.

Stella had decided to go visit the WITSEC office, considering she was off work now.

Stella waddled into the office, Marshall saw her and opened the door and said,

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I was having some back pain, so I decided to get up and walk around. I just haven't been able to get comfortable at all."

"Here sit down."

Marshall pulled up a chair in front of his desk and Stella sat down in it. Marshall then sat down behind his desk. He said,

"So have you picked any names yet?" She replied,

"Yes, but I want to see them before I make any definite choices. Hey, I hate to ask, but can I have some water?"

"Sure"

Marshall got up and walked to the kitchen. Not twenty seconds after Marshall got up,Stella's water broke but he didn't notice. Then Stella had a contraction. Marshall could hear hear groaning, he put the water down on the table and ran over to her.

"Stella, did your water break?"

"Yes, I'm in labor." She then had a contraction, Stella gripped Marshall's hand. After that, Marshall got up and ran to Stan's office.

"Stan, Stella's water just broke. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"How bout this, I'll drive, you sit in the back with Stella, she's going to need all the support she can get."

Marshall nodded.

The two men then ran over to Stella and helped her out of the chair, into the elevator, then into the car.

About halfway to the hospital, Stella contracted again.

"Breathe...everything's okay." Marshall said to her, trying to get her to relax.

Just under ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Stella was then wheeled up to labor and delivery, Marshall and Stan were told they could see her soon.


	13. Quick

**(This chapter is going to be really short, but the next one will be a little longer.)**

Stella had been wheeled up to labor and delivery over twenty minutes ago. Marshall and Stan were anxiously awaiting news on Stella. Finally the doctor came down. He said to Marshall and Stan,

"Miss McKale's labor is progressing rather quickly. She is already 8 ½ centimeters dilated. At this rate, she'll be delivering within the next 2 to 3 hours. If you want to see her, she's in room 3361, up on the third floor."

The doctor left.

Marshall and Stan got into the elevator and went up to the maternity ward. They found Stella's room and walked in. Stella was in the middle of having a contraction, so they didn't notice. When it was over, she slammed her head against a pillow. Marshall walked up to her and said,

"Hey Stella, how are you doing?"

"Like crap. This literally feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out."

Just after she finished that statement, Stella had another contraction, she gripped Marshall's hand with strength he didn't know she had.

"Look at me...just breathe." After the contraction was over, Stella said,

"Go..get..the doctor...I think it's time to push."

Stan ran out of the room, trying to find the doctor. He finally found him, he was standing at the end of the hallway. Marshall said,

"Doctor, it's Stella McKale, she says she's ready to push."

Marshall and the doctor ran back to Stella's room. When they entered the doctor said,

"Okay, Miss McKale, let's see what's going on."

He put a blue sheet over Stella's legs, Marshall and Stan stood on either side of Stella. The doctor said,

"You were right, looks like it's time to have these babies."

"But..what about my epidural?"

"It's too late, I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do. Also we can only have one of you in here, since you aren't family."

Stan said,

"Marshall, you stay. I'll be right outside. Good luck Stella, I believe in you."

He walked out. The doctor said,

"Okay, on the next contraction I want you to push."

Stella looked at Marshall, he said

"Just breathe."

Then the next contraction came.


	14. Love

"PUSH", the doctor said from in between Stella's legs.

Stella followed those directions. She said,

"This hurts. It feels like I'm getting ripped apart." Marshall replied,

"I know, Stella just breathe through the pain, it'll be over soon."

Just after that, Stella was instucted to push again, and she did.

This pattern repeated itself over the next thirty minutes.

The first baby's head was almost out when Stella said,

"That's it. I can't do this anymore."

Marshall and the doctor exchange looks, full well knowing that the delivery was far from over. Marshall said to Stella,

"Stella, you can't give up now, your daughters need you." Stella said,

"I just can't do it anymore."

Marshall looked at the doctor and said,

"Is it okay if I get behind her, just to give her some extra support?" The doctor nodded.

Marshall took off his jacket and got behind Stella and held both her hands. He said,

"Okay, just breathe with me." The doctos said,

"Okay push." Marshall counted,

"1,2,3,4,..come on,8,9,10."

Stella's head was against Marshall's chest. The doctor said,

"Okay, one more push and Baby A will be here."

Stella pushed again, and a minute later a new voice was heard.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

The doctor showed the baby to Stella and then handed the baby over to a nurse who took her over to the cleaning station.

"Okay time to push again."

Stella nodded. Marshall said,

"Okay Stella, only a few more pushes and all of this is over."

Stella pushed again, and with Marshall's help, three minutes later, a cry was heard.

"Congratultions, it's a girl."

The doctor showed the baby to Stella and handed her of to another nurse.

Marshall said,

"Congratulations, you did great."

Fifteen minutes later, Stella's daughters where cleaned up. The nurses brought them over, Baby A was given to Stella and Baby B was given to Marshall.

"What are you going to name them?" Marshall asked.

"Well the one you are holding, Baby B her name is going to be Stana Mary. The one I have Baby A, her name is going to be Stella Marshalle."

Marshall loved the name.

"Stella, I have something to tell you. Over the last nine months, I have developed feelings for you. I know it seems inappropriate, but I can't help the way I feel. Stella, will you be my wife?"

Stella, (with tears in her eyes),

"Marshall, I feel the same way. I would be honored to be your wife. Just one question, can the girls take your last name? What do you think? Stella Marshalle Mann and Stana Mary Mann?"

"I love them and I love you."

Marshall glanced at his fiancee and his new daughters.

Neither of them have ever felt such a sense of happiness as they feel right now.

**(I know the ending is really fluffy but I thought it would be cute. Reviews/comments welcome!)**


End file.
